


The Thorn

by Offendedfish



Category: Deathstroke the Terminator (Comics)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bondage, Choking, Daddy Kink, Double Penetration, Exhibitionism, Exhibitionsim, F/M, Fingering, Glove Kink, Gun Kink, Mirror Sex, Multi, Oral, Overstimulation, Panties, Praise Kink, Semi-Public Sex, Sex Pollen, Sex Tape, Size Kink, Spanking, Strength Kink, Threesome, Vaginal Fingering, Vibrators, Voyeurism, degradation kink, dub con, face fucking, is it really me without a daddy kink, spreader bar, thigh riding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:02:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 15,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28135113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Offendedfish/pseuds/Offendedfish
Summary: How far are you willing to go for a case?Alternatively: My essay on why I want more Sugar daddy!Slade fics.
Relationships: Roman Sionis/Jason Todd/Slade Wilson, Roman Sionis/Reader, Slade Wilson/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 46





	1. Falling into Trouble

**Author's Note:**

> This is just straight-up smut Never combine stress thirst plus an amazing enabler. Thanks to @littleredwing89 for basically co-writing. Also, I need more case fics with undercover gentlemen’s clubs stuff. I will edit this for grammar later.

Saying this wasn’t your scene would be like saying the sun is bright. Obvious but wholly inadequate in describing just how out of your depth you are. You cross your arms over your chest in a futile attempt to shield them from prying eyes. The soft fabric of your lingerie feeling too little in contrast to the men clad in expensive suits leering at you as they passed your skittish form.

You try to swallow down the nervousness. You try to tell yourself this is fine, that it’s just for the case. But the silk collar tied tightly around your neck and your own fraying nerves made it extremely difficult to ignore just how vulnerable you felt. 

God, what made your awkward ass think you could pull this off?

You lift your head, eyeing the other men and women around you. You all wore matching silk ribbons tied into bows behind your neck, a circular, silver tag hanging off of it. You wrinkle your nose at how young some of them look. Some barely look old enough to be anywhere near a place like this. 

Part of you feels thankful that you shut Nicky’s idea down to go with a leather lingerie set but the stark contrast of your lacy lingerie set made you stand out too much in the sea of leather. It made you stand out just enough to color both your cheeks and ears from the amount of attention you were getting. You close your eyes trying to ignore the heat permeating from your skin. You try to focus on the details of the case. 

For the last 8 months, there’s been an increase in the number of young men and women going missing and turning up dead. The assumption had been that it was due to the increase in gang activity but something felt off about the deaths. 

Nothing was consistent. The victim type, the area, and even the M.O. of sexual assault were varied. Only the mode of death was even close to being consistent but even that presented its own problems. The injuries were too clean, too efficient for the killer to have drawn any pleasure from it especially when contrasted with the victims’ other injuries. Normally people who make those injuries have a certain type and a certain way of doing things. And the clean efficiency of the disposal method had easily ruled out any of the local gangs. 

When you brought all of this up to your boss, he waved you off saying something about looking into it. Somehow not getting fired after screaming at your boss (probably because you’re one of the few crime scene techs willing to stay in this shithole), you decide to conduct your own investigation. The more clues you uncovered (out of sheer spite) the more they seemed to point to an organized crime group, likely involved in trafficking.

Finally, after a month and a half of searching, you found a solid lead. Augustus Klineberg. Despite the name, he was new money. At least, here in Merit. 

“I’m his type!”

“And so are a dozen bodies laying around in the lab, what’s your point?”

“Sita, got me a part-time job at the Thorn.”

It hadn’t been easy. The thorn was an exclusive gentlemen’s club that specialized in certain kinks. It had taken Sita a week to even get you an interview but after that they eagerly accepted you with worrying enthusiasm. Either way, this conversation was simply a formality. 

Bernard stares at you and you watch as his entire being crumples into the dining room table. He turns to his husband pleadingly. “Nicky, Please, my love, talk some sense into her.”

You turn to Nicky who is innocently sipping from his coffee mug filled with whatever ungodly creation came to Bernard in the dead of night. He tilts his head back seemingly collecting the right words. “Y/n has a point.”

“No! Not you too!”

“Yes!”

“Bern, think about it. Klineberg would never suspect her and unlike most of Klineberg’s victims, Y/n is a ninja gremlin.”

Bernard gives him a withering look while you snort. Nicky shrugs and continues to drink his, what you assumed was, liquid crack. 

“Y/n, are you sure about this? The Thorn- Well, it isn’t exactly like your other undercover jobs.” You give both of them a cocky smile, biting into your mini waffle. “It can’t be that hard. All I have to do is sit there and look pretty.” At that little remark, Nicky burst out into a fit of laughter loud enough to wake the neighbors. 

You run your hand through your hair still, feeling flustered. You need air. 

“Hey Nina, I’m gonna need like maybe 5 minutes.”

“Sure, just don’t blame me for whatever excuse I give the bossman,” Nina says, shrugging at you. She flips her red curls over her shoulder, winking at a patron and tilting her hips to show off her curves. Both you and the patron are slack-jawed and entranced. Maybe you should try that sometime? Some time being after you stop gawking at Nina’s ass and probably also after you take in some air. 

You shuffle away awkwardly keeping your eyes to the ground. You shrink into yourself easily as you cut through the crowd. This case was going to be the death of you and Bernard’s eulogy would just be a very short but satisfying ‘I told you so’. 

Mercifully, you find a quieter area. You would have preferred to go outside but standing alone in a dark alley in skimpy underwear might be a bad idea. You flatten yourself against a wall and close your eyes. Maybe you could tell them you aren’t feeling well which isn’t entirely untrue. You felt sick being this vulnerable. You should probably leave before you do something stupid. 

A hand on your wrist drags you back to reality. It takes absolutely everything in you not to break his wrist. You open your eyes to see Klineberg hoovering in your personal space. 

“Are you ok?” He asks, the concern in his voice sounding synthetic. You try to wriggle out of his hold not bothering to hide your discomfort. You note how his smile seems to get bigger as you struggled more. Clearly, he was enjoying your discomfort. 

“Thanks for finding her for me. The manager said she’d be in this general area but it’s quite hard to see with just one eye.” Slade says casually, settling a large hand on the man’s shoulder. Your heart stops. Of all the people you had to run into-

Klineberg eyes him skeptically. You have to respect him for that. You’ve faced Slade several times before, only making it out due to luck or hours of planning. If you were Klineberg, you’d be pissing yourself. Despite the almost friendly expression Slade had on him, you can tell this wasn’t up for negotiation. And apparently, so can Klineberg seeing how he dropped your hand. 

Slade waves a neatly dressed man over. The man eyes you appraisingly and your heart takes an express elevator to your throat. Were you that obviously out of place? 

“We’ll be taking a room.”

“Of course, sir,” The man answers politely, finally, taking his eyes off of you and handing Slade a key. 

Wait. We?

Slade starts walking without a word, the crowd parting for him easily. You briefly look back at Klineberg who is still looking at you like he’s going to tear you apart with his bare hands before following Slade. 

You walk behind him wordlessly. Your mind is still reeling from the fact that Slade ‘Deathstroke: The Terminator’ Wilson just saved you from your target and your own terrible acting and is mortified by the fact that he has now seen you in skimpy lingerie. The steps you take are measured, making sure to stick close to him but not too close. You keep your eyes to the ground as you walk behind him, hoping it’s enough to hide the expressions cycling through your face. 

You two enter a room. It was unexpectedly spacious even under the dim neon lights. You look around finding the room furnished with expensive decorations looking nothing like the seedy gentlemen’s clubs you’ve busted before save for the pole in the middle of the room. It looked more akin to an expensive hotel bar, again, save for the pole. The darkness of the room and the quiet flow of the music set quite the intimate atmosphere which just made you that more skittish. 

Slade makes his way across the room, eyes searching the corners and spaces of the room. He nods seemingly satisfied with the setup and likely not spotting any recording devices. Your stiff shoulders loosen a bit, if nothing else you could at least speak plainly now. 

Slade takes his suit jacket off, revealing broad shoulders and the outline of strong back muscles. Your throat dries. Something warm stirs in you and you’re gawking again. God, you really need a better reaction to attractive people. 

Slade holds out a glass of whiskey to you, a playful smile on his handsome face. He doesn’t seem to mind you staring at him. You swear viciously not skimping on colorful words but walk over to take the alcohol regardless. It’s on his tab and you honestly needed some alcohol in your system if you’re going to talk to him.

“So, working for the cops not work out for you?”

“Nah, my last sugar daddy just kicked the bucket, so I’m looking for a new one,” you say, giving Slade a wry smile. You watch him cross one leg over another easing into a relaxed position through the wall. It was polished to a mirror shine. You guess that’s the kind of thing rich people liked. 

“Hmmm, that can be arranged.” You choke on your drink. You scowl at him. He simply shrugs at you taking a sip of his whiskey. 

You hear the door open, forcing you to pretend to be civil. A man around your age, dressed in a classic waiter’s outfit comes in with a tray of whiskey and two glasses. You don’t know how but you can tell the whiskey is worth more than your apartment. This doesn’t help your urge to punch Slade. 

“Will you be requiring any special toys tonight, sir?” The straightforward tone of the question makes you stiffen more than anything. The man’s eyes flicker towards you but his focus remains squarely on Slade who eyes you openly before smiling and saying “No, thanks, Anthony. I think we’ll be just fine.”

"If you say so, sir. Please feel free to let us know if you need anything." 

You wait for Anthony to leave before turning the full force of your scowl at Slade.“How the hell did you know his name?”

Slade regards you impassively over the rim of his glass. You refuse to break eye contact. He raises his hands in mock surrender. “Alright, Kitten, you caught me. I do frequent this club quite a bit.”

“You kinky shit.”

He eyes you again, his eye clearly tracing your curves. “I’m not the one sitting here in their underwear with a collar on. Speaking of which-” Slade nods his head towards something in front of both of you. 

You look at the pole, blinking dumbly as a smile spreads across his face. He tips his head to it. “I did pay for your time and the customer is always right.”

Your mouth twists into a snarl as the tips of your ears run red. “You are insufferable.”

“Don’t make me call the manager.” You sigh at the unspoken ‘it is definitely going to blow your cover and get you shot. At best.’ and begrudgingly you make your way to the pole. 

You grip the pole in front of you, flexing your fingers against the cold metal. Anxiety thrums under your skin. Your eyes flick nervously to Slade who’s got the audacity to sit comfortably, sip whiskey, and smirk at you as if he was completely in his element. 

“No need to be shy. Be a good girl and give us a good show,” he says, winking at you. Your hackles rise and your face pulls into a frown before rearranging itself into a sultry smile. You put one heel in front of you, hooking your leg around the pole and grinding your clothed sex into the metal in an undulating motion that has Slade clenching his hand around his glass. You try your hardest to grin and you suspect you’ve failed. Not that Slade’s noticed considering his eye is laser-focused on your ass. 

With your one leg on the floor, you push yourself into a spin. Your body tips back as your hand runs down your face, chest, and abdomen drawing attention to the plains of exposed skin and delicate fabric accenting your shape. Pulling your body back up, you let your body slide down to the floor. Your legs split as soon as you made contact with the floor giving him a full view of your ass. He whistles appreciatively, tilting his head. You watch him through thick lashes, eyes bright and predatory under the neon lights. You roll onto your hand and knees. He smiles down at you watching the sweat drip down the valley of your breasts. You were a sight to behold. 

Slade pats his knee. “Come here, kitten.” Hunger flashes in his blue eye. It sends a warm shock through your system. It’s odd being looked at like that but you can’t feel yourself getting too concerned over it. Not when it sends a pleasant hum through your mind. 

You crawl towards him in time with the movement, slow and steady in its place. Stopping in front of him. A large hand grasps your chin, thumb brushing against your bottom lip. 

You sit on his lap, hand grasping his broad shoulder. Embarrassment floods back into your system now that you’re this close, now that you had the full force of that hungry gaze on you. You feel your skin heat and the weight of his gaze makes your stomach flip. 

Seduction was other people’s gig, not yours. 

Large hands settle on your waist, pressing circles into your skin. The buzzing feeling in your brain returns and you refocus on your task. His hands slide down the side of your body, fingers digging into your hips. His hands follow the circular motions your hips make on his crotch and guides you over the growing bulge. You hear his breath catch and hiss as you grind down on his crotch. You wrap your hands around the silk tie dangling from his neck and roughly pull him into a kiss. 

His fingers dig into the meat of your ass drawing an embarrassingly loud yelp from you and giving him access to your mouth. You suck on his tongue and receive a pleased groan from him. Your tongues wrestle for control as he kneads your ass, making you mewl and moan into the kiss. You break the kiss needing air while Slade admires his work. 

When Slade dips in for another kiss, you pull away pushing off of his broad chest a flirty smile dancing across your features. You turn from him, heels clicking against the floor as your show off the lushness of your figure. In the mirror, you see Slade settling back into his position and grinning at the corners of the room again. His arms relax on the back of the couch. 

You close your eyes and let the music swallow you whole. You don’t dare hazard a glance at the mirror. You sashay your hips to the music, loosening your tense muscles. You open your eyes giving Slade your best seductive smile. You run your hands up your body, tangling into your hair. 

You bite your lip as you slide them back down. Your fingers catch against the collar. Slade’s mouth twists. 

You ease your arms out of your bra and let it drop to the floor. Your nipples pebble in the cold night air. The sight of them makes the corners of Slade’s mouth twitch. You push past the warmth stirring in your stomach in favor of trailing your hands down your body. Your fingers toy with the straps of your panties, watching as Slade licks his lips in anticipation. You slide the flimsy garment down your legs, bending over and giving him a good view of your wet pussy through the mirror. 

Stepping out of them, you toss them at Slade, who just to be an asshole, catches and pockets them. He grins at you and shrugs unapologetically. You scowl at him putting as much venom into your features as much as possible. 

You sway your lush hips in time with the music, letting the slow beat dictate the rhythm of your movements as you saunter towards him. You swallow, the silk collar still wound tightly around your neck. The intensity of his gaze makes you painfully aware of your nakedness but the embarrassment heating your skin shoots straight to your core, making you shudder. 

Reaching him, you straddle his thighs, your plump ass grazing over his growing bulge. You moan, mouth-watering at the sensation. Your mind dwells on the feeling, your insides growing slick at the thought of him inside you. 

Your fingers trail up your thighs and up over your stomach. You watch as his eye follows the slow tantalizing movement. His large hands grip onto the plush headrest of the couch, squeezing them as his face twists just a smidge with a mix of exertion and frustration. 

You give him a playful smile as you slow the gyrating of your hips. A growl rumbles from his chest and you snap your hips back against his erection, the loose movement of your body hypnotic like ocean waves. Tipping your head back into his shoulder, exposing the column of your throat to him. Your hips continue to undulate against him, feeling the deep bass of the music ripple through your body along with the shockwaves of heat coming from your core as you grind it against his bulge. The coarse feeling of the fabric against your core making your knees grow weak. 

A sinful moan tumbles out of your lips followed closely by breathy panting. You let your eyes slide shut soaking up the sensation of his suit against your skin. You reach behind you hooking your arms around Slade’s broad shoulders to steady yourself as your press closer to his large form. He presses his lips to your neck, the prickle of his beard against your skin making you shiver. “Yeah, just like that, kitten,” he murmurs against your skin, a large hand settling on your thigh.

You push further into him. You grind your hips, the movement deep and slow. Your hand tangles in his hair, gently guiding him to your lips. Your lips move against each other just as your bodies do, slow and sensual. You catch his lips between your teeth, nipping at it. He chuckles at your invitation, sliding his tongue inside your mouth and joining your lips once again. Below you, you feel another large hand hook onto your thigh. Both hands grip your thighs fiercely pulling them further apart, exposing your sopping pussy to the cold night air. 

Slade breaks away from your kiss, his panting breaths hot fanning your face. You stare at each other with half-lidded eyes, lust bright in them even in the low light. He captures your lips again in a quick kiss before planting one on your shoulder. “Play with yourself,” he says, the command steady and rough against your ear. 

The tone of his voice makes you shiver as you reluctantly release your hold on his shoulders. Keeping one hand tangled in his hair, you slowly slide your hand down your body, mewling into his skin when you reach into your neglected folds. You slip two fingers in immediately. You shudder and bite your lips trying to stop any obscene sounds from escaping. 

A hand tilts your chin, coaxing you. “Good girl, look at yourself. Look just how wet you are just for me, kitten,” Slade says, nibbling at your ear. You yelp, your hips bucking into your hand, ass rolling against his member. You watch yourself in the mirror red-faced, open-mouthed, and sinful. Your dripping sex is in full view only obscured by your hand as your fingers dip in and out of your core. Slade’s eye never leaves the mirror even as he plants kisses against your skin. His large hand grasps your neck making sure you don’t look away from the mirror. You think of how easily he could break you and you feel like you’re on fire. 

You're so close. You’re so so close. You can even see the desperation carving itself so plainly on your face. Anxiety and arousal mix into a potent cocktail in your gut. The nervousness from earlier rearing its ugly head. You whine in frustration, adding in a third finger but you can’t seem to reach over the edge. You hear him chuckle behind you and see him grin into your skin. At least, one of you was having fun. 

He gives your shoulder another rough kiss, leaving a mark before speaking. “Having some trouble, kitten?” You wrinkle your nose at his tone but...in truth, you were. You bite your lip not knowing what to say. You’re so close but… the venue made you shy and that was an entirely different problem. Using the hand on your neck, Slade tilts your head towards him, the heat from his lips ghosting over yours. “All you have to do is ask for help, kitten,” he murmurs against your lips. The vibrations send another shockwave of desperation wreaking havoc throughout your already oversensitive body. 

He tilts your head back to look at the mirror. You can feel your ears warm at the thought of begging but you’re a hair’s breadth away from your end. Biting your lips and furrowing your brow, you take a steadying breath but it still comes out breathy when you exhale due to the hand squeezing your thigh drifting closer to your core. He presses slow circles into your inner thigh with his thumb, his teeth nibbling at your shoulder leaving marks. A vicious curse leaves your lips blunted by a moan that follows it. 

“Slade, please. Please. Sir, please.”

“Please what, Kitten? I can’t give you what you want if you don’t tell me.”

You tighten your grip on his hair and roll your hips against his. He growls in your ear but he doesn’t budge. “Use your words, kitten,” he commands, sounding far more patient than he actually is. You whimper, rocking against him. He holds you still, fingers digging into your flesh and body leaning into yours. “Words.”

You pant, hot breaths loud in your ears. Whether it was his or your own you were hearing, you didn’t know and didn’t care, not when your head was jumbled with the buzzing under your skin. You swallow. His eye following the movement of your throat and the silver glint of your tag winking at you in the mirror. “Slade- Sir, please- Please, I need you. I need you inside me.”

“That wasn’t too hard now was it?” He says capturing your lips in a rough kiss. You scream against his lips when you feel two large calloused fingers thrust into your core, stretching you replacing the ache in your core with a burning stretch. Slade releases you, steadying you so that your eyes are once again on the mirror. You both watch as his fingers pump in and out of you, the room filling up with your moans. “Keep your eyes on the mirror and watch as I make you cum.”

He presses his thumb against your clit. The syllables of his name coming out garbled and incoherent. You cum with a whimper. Your body shakes uncontrollably, your bones melting. Your lungs take in greedy gulps of oxygen feeling like the wind’s been knocked out of them. Slade lets your head lull back against his shoulder. You press little kisses against the powerful muscles of his neck. “Thank you, sir.”

Slade removes his fingers from your pussy, leaving you feeling empty. “Clean up the mess you made,” he orders, pressing wet fingers against your lips. You open your mouth letting them in. You slide your eyes shut and swirl your tongue around them. You bob your head taking them in deep. You moan, rocking your hips against his still hard cock, letting yourself imagine what it would be like to take him into your mouth. Your enthusiasm earns you a hiss from Slade. You smile as you continue to suck on his fingers and rock your body, the fire in the pit of your stomach reigniting. You flutter your eyes open. In the mirror, you see Slade, brow raised and mouth wrangled into a shape of wry amusement. “See, I knew you were a good girl,” he says voice strained. You grind your ass into him as you moan around his fingers. You gasp when a rough hand grasps your breast, nipple pinched between calloused fingers. 

“Are you that hungry for my cock, kitten?” he asks, removing his fingers from your lips. Both your lips and his fingers glisten with your saliva. You nod not trusting your voice to be steady. He thankfully accepts it. 

“Well, have at it,” he says, hands repositioning themselves on the back of the couch easing into a more relaxed position and looking as smug as humanly possible. He really is getting his money’s worth out of this. You shift your body making sure you brush up against his erect member as you did so. He looks almost pained when you finally face him. You drag your hands up and down his shirt, his muscles barely hidden by the soft silky material. You lick your lips, catching your bottom lip between your teeth. You slide yourself down his body, hands kneading and worshipping every stretch of muscle they come across. Fuck, they feel so good to your touch. 

Getting to your knees, you rest your cheek against his knee. You let mischief shape your features. He quirks his brow at you, tilting his strong jaw urging you to move on. You massage his thighs as you pull yourself up. You undo his belt tossing it to the side. You pinch the zipper of his pants between your teeth and pull it down, grinning as you do it. Slade lifts his hips a bit to help you ease his pants and boxers down. Your mouth waters visibly when his cock springs free in all its glory. You gulp audibly as you figure the logistics of fitting all of it into your mouth. 

“Take your time, Kitten. I’ve requested you for the whole night. We have time.” He drawls, smug. You roll your eyes at him finally deciding that head-on was the only way to tackle this. You lick a strip up his member paying special attention to the large vein running down the middle. You flick your eyes up to him, seeing his muscles tense. You grasp the base of his cock tight in your hand, kissing the tip and giving the slit a long, languid lick. The taste of precum wakes your taste buds. You hum, sucking lightly at the head, your hand twisting up and down his cock. His jaw tightens, the strain of keeping his hips still tightening the muscles of his thighs. 

You spread your legs wide as you sink your head down taking him in and giving him a good view of your wet pussy. You take him in as far as you can, gagging when the head of his cock hits the back of your throat. The corners of your eyes sting with tears. You still yourself, letting your throat relax around him. You pull yourself back up. Your plush lips massage his length as you go and your warm hand not trailing far behind. You keep your mouth on the head of his cock before sinking back down. His sheer girth is sure to make your jaw ache but you couldn’t make yourself care, not when you’re growing wetter the more you worship his cock. Slade for his part looked like he was gonna tear the couch apart every time you sank down to take is cock on, the fluttering walls of your throat driving him up the wall. The soft music of the room was now barely audible against the mingling sounds of your moans. Slade’s unrestrained voice was dripped with whiskey and sin. 

His cock twitches in your throat and it’s the only warning you get before cum splashes against the back of your throat and fills your mouth. You choke but when your eyes meet his, the muscles of your throat work automatically to swallow his load. The movement followed closely by his eye. You pull back, light-headed. He grabs your chin, tilting it up to inspect your mouth. He hums satisfied. “Kitten, that mouth of yours is definitely worth more than the price of admission.” He says brushing a thumb against your bottom lip as you pant. 

A familiar ache in your core returns when your eyes land on Slade’s still hardened cock. 

“Of course, a little cockslut like you wouldn’t be satisfied ‘til you’ve been filled,” he chuckles pulling you into his lap so that you’re facing the mirror, your dripping pussy hovering over his saliva covered cock. The throbbing head teasing against your sensitive folds. He kisses your shoulder, his teeth pinching your skin leaving another red bruise. You whine as he guides your hips, moving them to ever so slightly brush your core against his cock. 

“Sir, please. I need you. I- I need you to fuck me,” you beg, hands tangling in his hair and eyes watching his member in pained hunger. You sound so needy but you also needed him inside you filling you up. 

Slade hums in your ear approvingly. He pinches your ear lobe between his teeth, making you keen. “Well, since you asked so nicely.” That was the only warning you got before his hands guide your hips down onto his engorged cock. Your walls flutter with every inch, stretching you with every inch. A hand cups your breast while he continues to guide you down onto his cock. Rough calloused fingers knead your breast as he whispers compliments into your skin in between kisses. The cacophony of sensations is almost too much for you. 

“Such a good cockslut, look at how well that tight cunt of yours is taking me in.” You roll your hips, urging him to quicken his maddeningly slow pace. He simply chuckles at your attempt as both his hands steady your hips. You almost cry in relief when he finally bottoms out. You pant savoring the burning stretch tearing at your insides. Pleasure and pain mingling in your sense. 

Slade rests his chin against your shoulder, lips pressed to the shell of your ear. “Kitten, I want to watch you fuck yourself on my cock,” he says, in a low commanding tone making you shiver and leaving no room for arguments. You grip on to his arms, nails digging into the meat of his muscle, to steady yourself. You lean forward to get yourself into a better angle. 

Ah ah ah

Breathy moans and the slap of skin against skin filled the air as you roll your hips against his. You watch yourself in the mirror, breasts bouncing, mouth hanging open, and tongue lolling out getting lost in the pleasure. The mixture of shadow and light highlighting and isolating the frantic need carving itself onto both of your faces. The coil in your stomach twists as your eyes meet his in the mirror. Icy blues trailing up and down your body possessively. 

His hand wraps around your throat, squeezing it gently as he trails kisses up your spine. Your hips stutter, your walls squeezing around his cock. “You like that?” he whispers into your ear, putting just the tiniest bit more pressure around your neck. You feel your walls flutter around him and he moans in your ear. His other hand squeezes at your hip, nails digging into your soft flesh. 

With a growl, he snaps his hips against yours almost violent in its intensity. You let out a loud yelp. Slade jackhammers into you like a madman, pummeling your pussy. His tongue dragging against your sweat-covered skin. “Cum with me, Kitten,” he grinds out, nipping at your ear. Your pussy clenches and unclenches around him trying to squeeze his cock, gripping him as if not wanting to let go of it. He bites a hickey into your neck and you feel the coil in your stomach burst. You feel a flood of warmth fill your aching core as Slade lets himself go. 

He turns your body around to face him, careful not to separate you two. He pulls you into a deep kiss as both of you ride out your orgasms. 

Your body slumps against Slade’s, head resting on his shoulder and chest pressing against his. Your breaths come out in puffs fanning against his neck. Slade presses a kiss to your forehead. You yawn and kiss his throat, his pulse hot against your lips. 

“Satisfied?” he asks, pulling your wrist to his lips nipping and leaving marks on it. You wonder just how many marks he’s left on you and if he’s technically allowed to do that. It just seems bad for business. 

“Yes, sir,” you answer, nuzzling into his shoulder. He chuckles, rubbing his large hands soothingly over your aching muscles. He holds you tenderly for a while, both of you basking in the afterglow. 

Through thick lashes, you see Slade look at his watch. You whine when he starts to shift. Wrapping your arms around him, you press your body closer. You see his brow wrinkle and have to bite your cheek to stop yourself from smiling. Sucker. 

Slade gives you another kiss as he reluctantly extricates himself from your warmth. You shiver at the motion. Your oversensitive walls flutter making him groan. You whimper at the feeling of emptiness as he gently places you on the soft cushions of the couch. He places another kiss on your forehead then your shoulder then your wrist as he drapes his jacket over you. “Sorry, kitten, I have some business I need to take care of,” he says tucking himself back into his pants. “But if you feel like a repeat performance, feel free to come back,” he continues, fixing his shirt as he grins down at you. Your stomach flips despite how tired you feel. 

You watch him walk away then stop. “Oh and I’ll be keeping these,” he teases, holding up your panties and tucking them back into his pocket. You try to sit up intent on throwing the entire bottle of whiskey at him but your limbs fail you, still feeling like jelly.

The next time you open your eyes is when you feel someone patting your cheek lightly. 

“March,” Anthony’s voice comes out in a haze. It takes a second for your mind to recognize the name as your alias. You take a deep breath trying to quell the panic from being woken up. 

“What time is it?”

“A quarter past one.”

Good, you’ve only been asleep for an hour. 

“Thanks.”

“You’re pretty lucky. Looks like Mr. Wilson was feeling generous,” Anthony laughs, thumb pointing to the stack of cash by the whiskey. 

That asshole. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Always make sure the door is locked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no explanation for this.

Something’s been bothering you for the last few days, an itching in the back of your mind that made the nerves in your hands prickle even as you leafed through the notes piled high on your desk. You flex your fingers, reading over a transcript of a witness’ statement. There was something wrong. 

“Give us a good show.”

Us

Heat trails up your neck at the memory of his skin against yours but it also agitated something in you. It was probably nothing but the way he said it bothered you. There was something you were missing. A joke. A hint. A pun. Something. Maybe you just hung around Nicky too much. Maybe, but that didn’t still your mind. It was Slade.

You haul March’s fluffy body on to your lap. She rumbles but makes no move to get up even as you thread your hands through her thick fur. In some lazy retaliation, she pads her little front paws against your papers but you don’t find yourself minding since you’re already too distracted. You gaze into her dark fur, a sea of black pooling and shifting on your lap like a dark mass of shadows. Your mind buzzes with too many details. That night was cluttered with too many… sensations. You cup your hand over your face feeling the heat rising on your cheeks. March’s ears perk up and the inky mass in your lap twists to face you. Her golden eyes leering at you questioningly. 

Us

Your stomach plunges. You remember Slade's eye, how carefully it inspected the corners of the room, how it would wander to them while you were… The prickling in your mind told you something was wrong. You set your notes down to the side and begin to move March but she yawns contentedly on your lap so you let her be. You drag your laptop closer to you, arching your back carefully so as not to move March. The scratching in the back of your mind definitely has something to do with the Thorn. Who knows maybe it was something relevant to the case this whole time? The dread rising in your stomach says otherwise. 

Then there it was. Of course, it was in the fucking fine print. 

High ranking clientele have 1 week to accept or decline the option to keep their private room videos private. 

You swore viciously, putting your face in your hands. Your blood rushes to your ears. Of course, they would have cameras! You groan curling in on yourself. March bristles and shifts trying to pry your body open but you can’t make yourself budge not when you just want to implode. March, having given up on your sorry ass, squeezes her way out of your hold and hisses at you as if to tell you off. 

“Yes, March. I know. I know. Oh my god- Shit, I know.”

Her judging gaze did not waver even as she flicked her tail at your papers. You look at her pleadingly but she does not relent and even turns away from you. God, even your cat thinks you’re an absolute dumbass. Did Sita know? Did Nina? Did Anthony? Sita, probably not. She wouldn’t throw you under the bus like that. Ok, she would but not this badly. Nina, yeah probably. Anthony, definitely. But those two probably thought you were ok with it. This was such an amateur move. 

You bite your lip and drum your fingers against the keyboard staring at the clock on the corner of your screen. Your eyes flick to your eyes to your notes and the grumpy cat making a nest out of your papers. There wasn’t much you could do with the case right now, not until Sasha made good on her end of the bargain. That would likely not be for not be for a few hours and …

You didn’t exactly trust Slade to keep this between the two of you. Besides, shit like this? Shit like this had a bad habit of leaking to other sites and whatever weight you pulled in the force would vanish in an instant. You ruffle your hair in frustration. Of all the mistakes you could make, why him? 

“Such a good cockslut.”

You bury your face in your arms as the heat creeps up to your ears. Out of habit, you put some pressure on the back of your neck but instead of quieting your mind, it slung your mind back to when Slade’s hand wrapped around your neck. You could still feel his calloused fingers grazing your sensitive skin, his breath fanning against your shoulder. How the hell were you supposed to fight him when the mere thought of him made you so flustered?! You were a goddamn professional! You want to scream or to be swallowed by the floor or both. Both sounds better. 

You sigh, exasperation bleeding through the sound. You don’t regret it. Not really. You just wished this wouldn’t end up being career suicide. Sadly, you weren’t lucky. March’s tail flicked angrily at the thought. You say a nasally apology. She, appropriately enough, does not accept your apology. 

You look at your phone. 1 AM. The thorn should be busy right now, meaning the guards should have their hands full. You could definitely- Fuck it. You need to delete that thing. 

  
  


You spring out of your bed, launching yourself out the door not bothering to change out of your pajamas aside from throwing on a jacket and a pair of tennis shoes. It would be a quick in and out job if you did it correctly. 

“See ya, March! Don’t wait up!” you call out from the door, waving your jingling keys. The sound makes March stir but she doesn’t look at you. You snort but the fondness in your features wins over the anxiety and the annoyance. 

  
  
  
  


“March?” Anthony’s voice rises above the echo of sensual music coming from the main room. You freeze, the movements of your limbs stuttering along with your heartbeat. “Uh hey,” you answer, voice infinitely more stilted than you were envisioning. 

In the low light, you can see Anthony tilting his head, a wrinkle of concern marring his perfect brow. “I thought you were supposed to be off for a day or two since-” his statement falters when his eyes flicker to the hickeys dotting your skin. You fight down the urge to zip up your hoodie. “-since Mr. Wilson likes to play rough.” Anthony continues both from not really being able to stop the words and the need to get more information out of you. 

You smile easy. For once, you’re thankful for the low lighting of the club. The corners of your lips twitch unconvincingly. “I- Mr. Wilson called me about an hour ago and told me to meet him here- same room- He said something about an offer and considering the tip he gave me… I found it hard to turn down.” You lie, shrugging your shoulders casually and giving him a look roughly translating to ‘eh what can ya do’. You will your muscles not to wince or fidget. Maybe your lie would be convincing enough. 

Finally, after a long pause, Anthony gives you a knowing look and says “Well, don’t let him work you too hard.” You give Anthony a wry smile unsure what to say. “I won’t. Promise.” 

You wait for Anthony to disappear before letting your shoulders roll into a slump. You wonder if he’s ever…

You shake your head. That wasn’t your business but that doesn’t stop your mind from wandering. 

The security guard in charge of the monitors was almost insultingly easy to take out. Given, he had his hand crammed down his pants and he wasn’t exactly paying attention to the surroundings. Then again, could you really blame him when part of his job is just watching porn?

You drag his unconscious body to the closet, jamming the door with the guard’s chair. You would think this place could afford a rolly chair. Nope. You suppose they had to cut corners somewhere. They probably should have cut it at the cameras but then again you weren’t the one running the joint. 

Just as with the guard, getting into the system was fairly easy. The universe may be telling you something. It likely was but you ignored it in favor of the screen lighting up with dozens of thumbnails of naked men and women. You fight down the spike of embarrassment that rises in your chest. The idea that one of these guards watched you as you… It was mortifying but something in your stomach stirred. It was a mix of humiliation and something unexpectedly warm. You shake your head doing your best to ignore the feeling bubbling in your stomach. 

Underneath each thumbnail was what you assumed to be the client’s initials and what looked to be the dates of each video. Well, they’re horny but organized which really helps you. You type in ‘S.W.’ just to shorten your agony. 

The screen flickers again and when it lights up with another set of thumbnails, your mouth dries and the blood rushes to your face and to your groin. You bite out a curse for letting your eyes wander to the images. The first one your eyes land on has his back facing the camera in all his naked glory. You scan the image, eyes tracing over the scars littered all over his body and the rippling back muscles you could only see through his shirt. You groan in frustration. You can feel yourself growing wetter. Because of course you didn’t account for your body’s reaction to him factoring into the speed of your work. You slip up and play one of the videos, the vulgar sounds permeating the room and reverberating in your bones. You scramble to pause the video. A part of you is hesitant to. The better, more logical part of you wins out. It was either propriety or jealousy that won out. Either way you weren’t eager to investigate, not when the aching between your legs made itself so pronounced. You swear but it came out more whiny and breathless. You tighten your grip on the desk and the mouse. You had to find this thing before you turn into a runny mess on the floor. 

  
  
  


“If you wanted a copy,Kitten, you could have just asked,” a gravelly voice drawls into your ear. You attempt to twist, your body brushing up against something solid. Strong arms and a toned body cages you against the desk. The man certainly knows how to use his large build to his advantage. You twist and wriggle, a mix of irritation and panic traveling up your spine. Behind you, Slade groans as your ass brushes against his growing bulge. You freeze. Heat creeps up your face and a swelling pool of warmth in your groin makes itself known. The close proximity makes your hackles draw up with all the force of the ‘fuck you’ you felt but you reign it in along with the shiver suffusing through your frame. 

You take a steadying breath. “How the hell did you know I was here?” you snarl, voice caustic. Unaffected and more amused than anything, Slade leans in closer, his hot breath fanning against your neck. You shiver. Your nose is overpowered by the mix of musk and gin permeating off of him. The scent was delightfully potent making you squirm in discomfort. 

Slade kisses up your neck, taking his time answering. His teeth catch at your skin once or twice making you gasp. This feels so good. The thrum under your skin worsens. Your mind was starting to become fuzzy with anticipation. This man was definitely trying to kill you. 

“Anthony told me,” Slade says in between kisses and the anger that statement should have drawn out of you was nowhere to be seen. “He told me that you were waiting for me in my usual room. Imagine my surprise when you were nowhere to be seen.” You roll your eyes at him. 

“Let’s see what you’ve been looking at, Sweetheart,” Slade murmurs against your skin, his lips brushing against your jaw as he maneuvers the mouse away from you. A large hand settles on your hip, calloused fingers toying with the top of your shorts as his thumb traces circles against your bare skin. You whine and lean into his touch not even minding the obvious distraction. 

You feel him smile against your skin as he reads through the dates on screen. You know he could just zip through these dates, his meta powers enhancing the rate at which his mind processes things. You know he’s only slowing down to make sure you see the sheer volume of videos he has. Your mind tries desperately to shrink away, to carve out some sort of irritation or maybe even disgust but all you could feel was a rampant tinge of jealousy and you weren’t entirely sure what to make of it. 

The obscene sound of your desperate moans fills the room, making you flush with embarrassment. On the screen, you watch as your fingers dip in and out of your core. The slick sounds blaring from the speaker make you drip and clench together but you do not look away. Your eyes are fixed on your trembling limbs and your gasping, kiss-bitten lips. You can feel it even now, the way your body greedily soaked up the sinful atmosphere. Your body aches from the memory. 

You yelp when Slade’s fingers slip past the waistband of your shorts. You buck against his touch, letting his calloused fingers brush up against the bare lips of your pussy. “You making a habit out of not wearing underwear around me?” Slade teases bringing you out of your haze only through the need to defend your last bit of dignity but whatever sharp or witty comeback you have dies on your lips when he curls his fingers inside you. “I’m sorry, what was that?”

So much for your dignity. 

Your hips rock against his hand, doing your best to fuck yourself on his fingers and brushing against his bulge. Sure, you were horny as all hell but that didn’t mean you weren’t still the pettiest little shit in existence. You close your eyes and look away from the screen trying to concentrate on the feeling of his hand inside you. But you can’t deny how the sounds from the video made this way hotter than it already was. Gripping your neck with his hand, Slade forces you to look back at the screen. 

You open your eyes and see yourself bouncing desperately on Slade’s engorged cock. You groan, pussy clenching on his thick digits.

“Such a good cockslut, look at how well that tight cunt of yours is taking me in.”

Shame ravages your entire body as you hear yourself pant and whine at the statement. You recoil looking away wanting nothing more than to dissolve into seafoam at the moment. You don’t get to revel in your shame when the hand on your neck shifts and is pushing you down and closer to the screen. “Didn’t I tell you to keep watching, Kitten?”

“Yes, sir,” you breathe, mouth pressed against the meat of your arm. You try to concentrate on the video- the needy little noises you try to bite back, the sound of flesh slapping against flesh, the wet squelching noises as his cock drills into you. You really do. 

You hear the click of the mouse. Your eyes watch as another video loads. On the screen, Slade rolls up the sleeves of his white dress shirt, showing off his powerful forearms. There is a woman on the bed blindfolded, obediently keeping her arms in place as Slade binds her limbs to the bedposts with silk ribbons. Her parted legs show off the slick between her thighs flowing down to the sheets. Wordlessly, Slade drags a riding crop against her sensitive hole. You groan almost loud enough to snuff out her cries for him. A prickle of jealousy tugging at you makes you go rigid under his touch. 

“Jealous, kitten?” he whispers, hand sliding into your shirt, large hand grasping the soft round flesh of your breast. You shuffle trying to kick him but stop when you feel him roll your nipples between his fingers. In the reflection on the screen, you can see him leering at your face twisting in reluctant pleasure. You can feel it against your ear. “Don’t worry, I have plenty of ideas for a good little slut like you.” You hear another click. 

In the next video, the first thing that registers is a high keen, a mangled version of Slade’s name, accompanied by a low buzz. In the corner of the screen, Slade’s toying with a remote, flicking the slider up and down with no real thought behind it. The woman whines, a frustrated sound, and you can understand the frustration as you grind your barely clothed pussy against the swell of Slade’s cock. 

“Sir, please- Ah!”

“Please, what, sweetheart?” he coos, turning the vibrator inside her back down to the lowest setting. 

“Plea-” her plea is cut off by Slade flicking it back up to the highest setting then back down. You make a strangled noise of frustration at both the Slade behind you and the one on screen. 

“Sir, please. Your cock. I need it. Please fill me up.” Tears are streaming down her face. Slade uncrosses his legs and stands up, smiling like he’s just been served something particularly delectable. “Such a good slut,” he purrs, turning the power back up to the highest setting. 

The camera angle changes. You watch as Slade’s engorged cock sinks into her fold, the vibrator still buzzing inside her. “You think you can take something like that? Can your tight little cunt of yours take that much?”

“Yes, sir,” you answer, rolling your ass against him. He grunts and you grin into your arm. “This tight little cunt can take your large cock,” mouth shaping itself, showing off your pretty lips, “and whatever else you can give me,” you say, voice breathy but even. You inject all the cocksure you can into the words trying to sound more challenging rather than pleading. Slade chuckles into your flesh. “We’ll see, kitten.” 

Slade clicks on another video. The camera trails over the swell of a woman’s ass down to her sopping core. Her face is pressed against the leather cushions of her couch while her limbs are locked to a spreader bar leaving her open and helpless to Slade’s ministrations. Slade, in all his naked glory, pumps his leaking cock lining it up against her greedy hole. She’s shaking and whimpering, trying to push her ass flush against him but his bruising grip keeps her in place. She cries out and your walls clench on nothing when Slade plunges his cock roughly into her folds. You whimper and buck against him, mimicking the way her ass bounces against his hips. The movement draws out a sharp ‘fuck’ from Slade’s clenched teeth. His thumbs press into the dimples of your back as he pins your hips to the table. 

“Do you want me to fuck you like I fucked her?” he asks, threading his hand through your hair and yanking you up to his chest. You gasp, the pain making your blood sing. “Do you want that, kitten?” You nod. “Take off your shirt.” Slade pulls himself back, still pinning your hips against the table with his. You shimmy out of your shirt and jacket eyes glued to the screen. You want him. You can feel how much he wants you too from the possessive way he cages you into the way his fingers curl inside you. They’re crooked just the right way to let you fuck yourself at just the right angle but it’s not enough. They fill you but it’s not the burning stretch you crave. You watch as he fucks into her relentlessly, jealousy boiling over in your veins as her eyes roll into the back of her head, completely and utterly lost in the pleasure. “Maybe we’ll try one of those on you next time,” he whispers, pulling down your shorts and letting them fall to your ankles. Once again, your body bends over, presenting your bare ass to him. This time willingly as if to ask him to just fuck you however he wants. 

"Tell me what you want," Slade licks a stripe up your spine, tasting sweat and desperation on your flesh and stopping at the back of your neck. You can feel him nip at your flesh. "What do you want me to do?" 

All of that, you thought greedily. I want you to fuck me, use me, make me cum over and over. I don’t care how you use me. 

"Would you rather I tell you what I want to do to you,kitten?" The thumb pressed against your core rubbing shallow circles on your clit. The motion easily cuts off whatever coherent reply was resting on your lips. You bow your sweat-drenched back into his chest. The hairs on his chest prickle your back. “I’ll tell you exactly how I intend to use a pretty little slut like you.” He grabs your neck, giving it a light but firm squeeze, his thumb brushing against your pulse. “I’m going to have you gagging around my cock as fuck your throat raw,” he growls. It sounds like a threat but it sends shivers up your spine. “Don’t worry, kitten I won’t come down your throat. You know me better than that. I’d rather give you a string of pearls to decorate your wonderful breasts,” he says squeezing one roughly in his large hand. Your tongue lolls out thinking of just how much you want this. Slade brings down his palm against your ass; the same broad palm kneads your flesh feeling the familiar heat emanate from the red blooming on your skin. “Then I’ll fuck that tight little ass of yours.” You gasp as he enters your pussy in one swift thrust. The rhythm of his thrusts mimics the one on the screen, slowing down when he feels your insides strangling his cock. He whispers every filthy promise you don’t even dare dream of. 

“Do you want to cum?”

“Yeees,” you sigh into your arms. “Please.”

“Ask nicely.” You’re going to kill him. 

“Please, Slade. I-”

“Oh errr-” You freeze. You turn your head to look over your shoulder. You make a horrified bleat when you see one of the security guards standing meekly at the door. He doesn’t bother to hide how blatantly he’s watching as Slade continues to fuck into you drawing out little sighs and gasps out of you. Your walls flutter around Slade, sweet and tight drawing a growl out of him. Slade looks over his shoulder as if he’d just noticed your audience. “Patrick, do you think you could give us a few minutes?” Slade grunts slowing his movements. Patrick seemingly surfaces from his slack-jawed haze. “Yes, of course, Mr. Wilson! Right away.” He scampers off shutting the door in a violent haste. 

“You know him?” you gasp, twisting your body to scowl at him. His pace slows even more as he pretends to thin his answer over. “He’s caught me a few times,” he says offhandedly. You have no idea why this surprises you. “You’re not the first slut I’ve fucked over this desk.” You shiver as Slade pushes you back down onto the table, keeping you still with a hand around your throat. “You’d like that, wouldn’t you?” he teases, pressing a kiss between your shoulder blades. “You’d want me to fuck that tight little cunt while he watches.” The hot breath fanning against your skin draws a shiver from you. 

“What do you think, kitten?” he asks, nipping at your ear. “Don’t worry he won’t mind. No one would mind watching that cute little ass of yours.” You whine in a half-hearted protest. It’s loud and you think you’ll get caught again. Slade seems to think so too as he instructs you to open your mouth. Your skin feels too hot and your mind is hazy so you obey fully expecting to press his fingers into your mouth. Instead, he stuffs a lacy piece of cloth into your mouth. You make the mistake of flicking your eyes back to the screen to investigate. In your mouth was your lacy underwear from the other night and on the screen was...

There he sits with the ease of a hedonistic king while one woman sucks on his cock, tears pricking the edges of her eyes, and the other riding his fingers chasing her own high as he devours her mouth. The satisfaction of your jealousy heats Slade’s veins. “Sometimes double is better, don’t you agree, kitten.” You make a dissenting whine cresting over your lips. “Don’t worry we’ll let you try it at some point.” 

“Men would pay good money to watch you like that-” Slade tilts your chin, squeezing your chin and forcing you to look at the screen as Slade fucks the woman's throat raw. “or like this-” Slade’s cock plunges into you, deep and filling and hitting all the right spots. Your nails drag against the desk feeling your insides clench around him. He leans into your ear, voice a husky whisper. “They’d pay even better money to have their cocks where mine is-” thrust “-right-” thrust ”-now.” You whimper around the cloth in your mouth. You tighten around him at the thought of other people vying for your attention and Slade claiming you as his while they looked on with jealousy. Slade barks out a laugh, gripping hard above the arches of your hips to bounce you back on his cock. You’re so close. You’re going to cum. You cum with a shrill cry. Slade fucks you relentlessly through your orgasm, grunting loudly against your ear. 

He takes his cock out of you. You feel something warm spill all over your ass. It’s sticky and hot and you don’t need to look to know what it was. 

He takes your panties out of your mouth. Your breath, greedily sucking in air but it turns into a gasp when you feel the lacy cloth rubbing against your oversensitive skin.“Gotta keep this place clean, kitten- This is a high-class establishment after all.” You don’t protest as he tosses your cum covered panties into your pile of clothes. You simply press your body against the cool surface of the table and let out a tired little sigh. 

“Feel free to delete the videos if you want. I already have my own copy,” he says casually waving a USB stick as he walks towards the door. “As I said before, just tell me if you want a copy. I’ll happily give you a copy… for a favor.”

“Fuck you.”

“Anytime, kitten.”

You hear the door close. You’re going to have to work to get your clothes back on. Your limbs feel like noodles but first, you click on your video and delete them. You saw several people on the member's list you want nowhere near you or your videos. Your skin heats again at the thought of those people bidding just to- You push it out of your mind and hit the delete button. 

You breathe a sigh of relief. 

Bonus: 

Slade brings his phone up to his ear after typing in a familiar set of digits. “How did you like it?”

“Wilson, you’ve got her trained well,” Roman’s gravelly voice, says roughly strained from arousal as he replays some highlights. 

  
  


“Indeed, I do.”

“How much?”

Slade hums, taking his time to answer. “How much are you willing to pay?” 

“You would be surprised.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Three's a crowd or is it?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do I have an excuse for this? No. Do I have an excuse for how late this is? No. (Aside from the majority of my brain was consumed with my other Slade WIPs. I am thoroughly unapologetic for my thirst for this man.) Should I post this on Valentines Day? Nah. I have something else for that.

“March, you’ve been requested,” Anthony says, giving you a strange weary look. The faint cocktail of pity and worry edging into his amicable features makes your stomach do somersaults. Your insides curl into an ugly shape as you fall into step with him. Anthony holds his arm out to you as he always does when he escorts you. You take it. You cling to him cautiously. You catalog Anthony’s vitals and gestures. There’s a tightness in his jaw that unsettles you. Anthony puts a comforting hand on your arm and you can feel the thin film of sweat layering it. In all your months of working here at the Thorn, this was the tensest Anthony had been. 

You roll your shoulders. You shake your head and chide yourself for over-analyzing the situation. “Tony, you’re acting like you’re handing me off to the mafia,” you laugh lightly into his side. You feel Anthony’s whole body stiffen and you feel apprehension cascade over you. He breathes for a second but doesn’t stop walking. 

“No, it’s the client that worries me.” 

You snort. It was an ugly sound but it made a smile twitch onto Anthony’s lips. The lines of his eyes soften when he looks at you and you feel your smile broaden. “Is Mr.Wilson in a bad mood?” you joke, settling your head against his shoulder in casual affection. That asshole always seems to be in a good mood when he’s teasing you. He did get rough with you when he was in a bad mood but it was nothing you couldn’t handle or enjoy. You trail your hands over your jaw and your pulse where he likes to leave marks

“About that… you have a different client today.”

This makes you pause. Your mind stalls. 

A different client?

You repeat the words til they sink in. The thing about your weeks working in the Thorn was that you’ve never been requested by anyone but your favorite pirate. You’re not sure whether it’s due to the lack of demand or through Slade’s machinations. It was likely the latter. The man was possessive. The man would use hickeys to spell out his name on your skin if he wasn’t too busy making you scream it over and over. 

“A new client?” you stammer out unable to hide your surprise. You walk beside his falling a little behind as your step falters. You shrink into yourself, smoothing over your panic. 

“March, you’ll need to behave yourself,” Anthony scolds halfheartedly. 

You pout at him. “I always do.”

Anthony laughs- an easy sound that makes your stomach twist into the correct shape. 

“But seriously, this client is a wealthy businessman who doesn’t like to hear no. Please don’t test his patience.’”

“You’ve just described most of our clients. Tony babe, please be more specific,” you say sharply leaning against his shoulder. He gives you a secret smile. 

“Fair point,” he laughs into his gloved hand. His posture shifts, relaxing ever so slightly, “Unfortunately for you, this is one of the wealthier ones that the bossman would like to keep.”

“That so?”

“The thing is he’s actually been requesting you for weeks now.”

For the second time that day, your heart stalls. Your mind reels, scraping over the information. “He’s been requesting me?” And somehow, you’re only hearing about this now? You decide to leave that part out knowing you wouldn’t like the answer. You’re not even sure if you’d like the answer to the former either. 

“This gentleman has been requesting you for weeks,” he repeats slowly as if the problem with his statement had been its pace. He clearly meant for it to clarify things but … it didn’t. You tell him as much with a raise of your manicured brow. You blink dumbly at him for emphasis. Anthony volleys it with his own confused look before explaining further. 

"Approval just came in last minute from Mr. Wilson.“

Ah. Of course, that slugfucker had something to do with this. You should have known something was up when he’d given a call this morning. 

"I have something for you, kitten.”

Your skin heats up, you’re suddenly all too aware of what you’re wearing. Slade had been generous enough to send you a special lingerie set as a gift with instructions for you to wear it that night. Wrapped in delicate chiffon was a set of black lacy lingerie with black crotchless panties attached to black stockings. You wanted to scream. Your skin flushes. 

“All the requests for you have to be approved by Mr. Wilson,” Anthony says like it was obvious. 

Oh, because, of course, he can. You feel your irritation overtake your shyness. 

"Can I please get a name for my mystery gentleman?“ 

Anthony shakes his head at your poor attempt at puppy dog eyes. "Sorry, darling, he’d said a regular detective like you would like the mystery.” You try your best to keep the fear and surprise off of your face. That meant whoever this was knew you outside the club. 

This was not good. 

You bite your cheek, trying to dampen your panic. You close your eyes trying to remember the client list you’d read all those weeks ago but you can’t seem to recall anyone who would know your civilian identity. 

“Ladies first,” Anthony says, waving you in. You snort quietly, stepping in and folding your body into something remotely seductive. You would think you’d learned to be seductive by now but apparently, the fidgety type is more their taste. Luckily for you, you are naturally fidgety. 

On the plush couch is Roman Sionis. 

Whatever oxygen is left in your lungs is knocked out of you.

The feeling occupying your stomach at that moment was the same feeling you get when your car careens into the wrong part of the road because of some idiot on the road. The most obvious emotion at the moment was a mix of fear and shock but if you have time to dissect the feeling, you will find a well of anger. You manifest this anger through a confused look you give both Anthony and Slade. 

“Kitten,” Slade greets smoothly, tipping his glass towards you. 

You fix Slade with a caustic look, your mouth gaping like a fish. He shrugs at you. He takes another sip of his scotch and winks at you. Your mouth wires shut into a frown. 

“Now look, kitten, my associate here wants to play with you,” Slade says tipping his glass to Roman who looked smug enough to make you contemplate punching him. “I’ve allowed it on one condition,” your breath hitches, “I watch.”

You open your mouth to protest. “Don’t act like you don’t like it, kitten,” Slade purrs. You bristle or maybe shiver. You can’t tell but you’re pretty sure you’re pissed. 

"You’re a little tense, Sweetheart,“ Roman drawls, raising a flute of champagne. You scowl at him with the same venomous intensity as you directed at Slade. Your eyes flick between him and the glass. You sigh. You can’t be sober for this. You just can’t. You grab the flute from his hand and quietly note the smug satisfaction on his face. You shake your head and down the bottle. 

Blearily, you hear Slade dismiss Anthony. Why was your head suddenly swimming? Your ears are ringing. Your skin’s too hot. Your breathing’s fast. Your skin prickles. You need to be touched. You want someone to touch you. 

"What did you give me?” you ask, legs wobbling. 

Roman shifts in his seat, leaning forward. His hands wave in a wish-washy kind of motion that normally would irritate you but your mind is occupied with his fingers and how well they could fill you up-

"What did you give me?“ you pant out rather than bark. Your voice is so breathy and desperate. 

"Just something to help you loosen up, Doll.” This causes you to take stock of your body. You’re hot. Unbearably so. You’re sensitive. Your core is aching. You’re so horny. 

You force in a deep breath before speaking. “Sex pollen?”

"Bingo!“ Roman claps. "You really are a regular sherlock aren’t you, sweetheart?” You snarl but the bite is taken out of it by the shiver induced by the pet name. You flick your eyes to Slade who seems mildly surprised but unopposed to the turn of events. 

"Do you like Isleys’ newest formula? She said it was one of her most potent batches and I knew I just had to test it out.“ 

"You could have just tested it on yourself, asshat." 

"Now, what would be the fun in that?” You shudder at the low playful tone of his voice. He sneers, leaning back. His posture is open as if to say you were no threat to him. With the wobbling of your limbs, you doubt you could be even if you wanted to. As he leans back, he pats his knee. “On your knees, sweetheart.”

You clench and unclench your fist and wire your jaw shut. Your mouth is watering at the thought of how he would use you but the modicum of pride you had left insisted that you don’t scramble towards him on your hands and knees. You place a hand on your hip cocking your head to the side as you slowly walk towards him. You feel Slade’s intense gaze following the sway of your hips. You can feel the coil in your stomach grow tighter. Your walls clench on nothing. The clicking of your heels is loud enough to make your heart stutter every other beat. You see Roman’s brow tick with every click. He likely was not expecting this much control from you. You allow yourself a smirk before dropping to your knees. 

Slade’s eye follows you as you sink down to the floor. You knead Roman’s thighs the way Slade usually liked it, your skilled hands massaging and loosening the muscles. Your effort earns you a pleased rumble from Roman and a severe look from Slade. If he’s planning to be a voyeur, you’re planning to give him a show. 

Roman leans forward, running a gloved thumb over your lips, smearing your lip gloss. “Wilson here says you’re a good girl, Sweetheart.” The hungry look in his eyes causes a shiver to run down your spine, ravaging your body. “Let’s see if he’s right.” 

Roman pulls back and you push forward, sliding hands over his dress pants. Your nimble fingers make quick work of Roman’s belt and zipper when something cold presses against your forehead. Your heart races at the telltale click of the safety being released and you freeze. The cold muzzle of the gun slides down your forehead to your nose before settling against your glossy lips. Self-preservation coils around your spine telling you to pull back and kick the gun away. You take a deep breath dampening the urge which isn’t too difficult considering the unbearable heat shooting through your core. 

“You know what to do, baby.”

Tentatively, you open your lips letting Roman slide the barrel of the gun into your mouth. It’s the contrast in temperature that hits you first. Cold metal presses against your hot tongue. Then it’s the odd, hard angles that has your tongue fluttering uselessly against the strange object. The scent of metal overwhelms you when you open your mouth wide enough to let the gun press against the back of your throat. The combination of sensations have your eyes stinging with tears. This isn’t the biggest you’ve had to take in your mouth- your eyes flick briefly to Slade- but it’s an entirely different kind of experience and you’re not entirely sure you would call it unpleasant. You pant around the metal, saliva dribbling down your chin. You close your lips around the gun sucking on it and making an odd slurping sound around it as your lips work to massage the gun. Roman smiles down at you and begins fucking the gun in and out of your mouth like he would using his cock. 

The thought of his cock makes your eyes flutter and your walls tighten. You suck at it and rock your hips in rhythm with the gun. Your cheeks are hot whether from the embarrassment, the pollen, or your own arousal. There’s a pressure against your bare pussy that has you shaking. It’s leathery and it takes your mind all but two seconds to realize it’s Roman’s shoe pressing against your core. You moan around the gun as you grind down on his shoe chasing your own high. 

“What a good little slut,” he sneers, fucking your mouth roughly, “Wilson’s got you well trained.” The pressure against your crotch has you keening around the gun. 

In your periphery, you hear a pleased hum from Slade. The single-minded focus both men have on you has you moaning and humping against Roman’s shoe. Drool streaks down your chin drawing attention to your already glistening chest. Roman fucks the gun roughly in and out of your mouth, the trigger clipping your bottom lip as he takes it out. There’s a damp spot on his crotch and you’re panting wanting to chase your own high but your hips slow their movement, patiently waiting for further instruction. Your mind is too hazy to deal with how out of character this was. A slow smile spreads across Roman’s features as he runs his hands through his hair. He presses his shoe against your sopping cunt. “Go on, sweetheart. Daddy wants to see you cum.” You rock your needy pussy against his shoe as you get lost in the pleasure. You cum, drenching his shoe with your desire. 

The world falls into place again as you lean against Roman’s leg. 

“I told you that mouth of hers was worth the price of admission,” Slade says smugly as he takes another sip of his whiskey. 

“Hmmm, I’m not convinced,” Roman grunts, gripping your chin, roughly. “Get up, sweetheart.” You follow his instructions and slide yourself onto his lap. You settle yourself on one of his thighs, the thick muscle pressing against you. You bite your lip to hold back any obscene sounds. You begin to rock your hips-

“Your bra,” he says, loosening his tie. You unhook your bra, sliding it off and tossing it to the side all the while undulating your hips against him. Roman whistles appreciatively at your chest. “You are one fine piece of work.” You flush, fidgeting your hands at your sides. He eyes them, grabbing his belt. “Hands behind your back, baby.” He winds the belt tightly around your wrists and when he’s sure you can’t get out of your binds, he takes his tie and blindfolds you. Your skin prickles, the world growing dark. Your breath hitches, all your other sense sharpening. Roman kisses you roughly, biting your lip. You grind your body against his, his rough touches driving you insane. 

The world goes sideways when he tosses you roughly onto the couch. You let out a small ‘oof’ which quickly reshapes itself into a groan when a gloved hand kneads your breast, pinching your nipple. “Let’s see how well that pretty mouth of yours can take a thick cock,” Roman says, voice thick with lust. Your breath picks up in anticipation. The cool head of a cock presses against your lips. He rumbles a ‘good girl’ as you open your mouth to accommodate him. 

The couch dips as large hands caress your sides. You feel the bristle of Slade’s beard against your thigh as he kisses up and down your inner thigh. He hefts your legs over his shoulders, hooking his hands loosely under your thigh. Your sensitive skin prickles as you feel the pads of his fingers through your stockings. He grins against your pussy, blowing air gently over your clit, watching you buck wildly, desperate for friction. “You just can’t control yourself can you, kitten?” You answer by squeezing your thighs tightly around his neck, Roman’s cock deep in your throat stopping you from forming a snarky reply.

Slade eats you out like a man starved, eagerness obvious with every stroke of his tongue. He must have gotten impatient waiting to touch you. You scream around Roman’s cock. “That mouth of yours looks better being used up by my cock,” Roman rasps thrusting into your throat. Your breathing is heavy as he fucks your throat raw. Roman cums down your throat with a growl. You cum on Slade’s mouth, whimpering as Roman pulls out of your mouth. Slade greedily laps up your juices while humming against your shivering core. 

Slade climbs up to face you, his lips and beard wet from your juices. He dips his head against yours kissing you deeply. Pulling back, he kisses along your neck. “Can you taste how much of a slut you’ve been?”Slade asks, capturing your lips in another kiss. This one is long and languid, giving you a good taste of yourself. 

“Now, Kitten, remember your manners,” Slade says, nipping at your jaw. You swallow and in a breathy whisper you say “Thank you, sir.”

“Good,” Slade murmurs against your throat, kissing at the warm pulse there. Roman laughs, sharp and derisive. You breathe deep. Your throat feels so raw. You relax against Slade. You close your eyes uselessly as you soak up the comfort. You move to wrap your arms around his as you arch your back against his body. You curse lowly remembering the restraints.

Your body suddenly feels cold, not feeling Slade against you. Roman flips you over on to your stomach.

"Ass up, Sweetheart.“ 

You obey, raising your ass up, eager for his attention. His fingers dip into your folds, curling. You cry out with a loud high pitched keen. "Tch, I’m not even inside you yet." 

You shift your hips trying your best to press against Roman’s fingers. Your aching pussy was begging for him to stretch it. Roman tuts, taking his fingers out and stilling your hips with the same hand painting your hip with your own wetness. You feel cold metal scraping against the divet of your spine. Your wet saliva dripping from the cold metal of the gun onto your hot back. 

"Are you that desperate for my cock, sweetheart?” Roman whispers against the shell of your ear, his thick cock sliding torturously against your folds. The sensation makes you sob into the plush cushions. You pant and roll your hips against his hold. “Mr. Sionis, please. Please. God, please,” you sob, rutting your hips against Roman’s cock. You wanted anything. Anything to relieve the aching in your core. You were desperate. You made no effort to hide this. 

"Sweetheart, you look so much better like this, sobbing and panting for my cock,“ Roman rasps, cock twitching against your folds, hand rubbing light circles against your clit which was raw from Slade’s tongue. "If I’d known you were such a cockslut, I would have given that slutty little ass of yours the thrashing it deserves a long time ago.” Roman’s hand lands an impressive blow on your ass. You yelp. Another slap lands on your ass. The sound of skin against skin mixes with the depraved moans falling from your lips. 

Slap after slap lands on your ass until it was red and raw. You can feel the flesh of your ass stinging and your juices flow down your legs. 

"Please, Mr. Sionis. Please, sir. Please, make me cum on your thick cock.“ 

You can feel Roman smirking against the small of your back. "Wilson, I don’t know how you could ever refuse such a polite request." The grip on your hips tightens as Roman rolls his hips against yours. 

"I try my best,” Slade says nonchalantly. His voice sounds strained from breathing. He’s panting you realize. 

You squirm trying to get his blindfold off. You want to see him. You want to watch his face twist in pleasure.

Your efforts are halted when the head of Roman’s cock rubs against your folds. The heat pooling in your stomach reignites. “Pay attention, sweetheart." 

You cry from relief when his girth stretches your velvety walls. He bottoms out with a soft grunt. You feel your walls wrapping around him. You buck your hips slightly begging him to move. Thankfully, he does. He pulls out slowly until only the head of his cock is rubbing against your entrance. He slams himself back in earning him a sharp cry. He gives you a contented grunt as he begins to slam his cock violently into you, using your bound hands as leverage. Over and over again. 

You’re getting lost in the pleasure when Roman’s voice cuts through the haze. "Can you hear him, sweetheart? Can you feel him watching as I fuck you stupid?” Roman says, heavy breaths fanning against the shell of your ear. 

Your ears strain. 

Pap pap pap

You can hear Slade’s strained breath. You can hear soft grunts against a closed fist. There’s the wet sound of him fisting his cock. From the sound of it, he’s practically strangling it. You want to watch him pleasure himself as he watches Roman use you to cum.

Roman continues to rut against you. He watches as your ass jiggles as he fucks into you. Roman puts a hand on one of your ass cheeks to watch his cock get swallowed by your sopping cunt. Grunting and groaning, Roman rocking his hips against you breeding you like a bitch. 

You cum, going limp against the cushions. You breathe heavy against the couch and press your face against the cushions. You came but it wasn’t enough. The coil in your stomach curls in you. Your skin prickles and you’re hot all over again. You shift your hips, moving to fuck yourself on his cock. Roman chuckles looking down at you as he stills your hips. You whine when he pulls out. He grips your ass cheeks roughly when you try to move again. 

Roman rubs his wet cock against your ass, pressing lightly, teasing. He hums contemplatively as he smiles down at your whimpering form. "Hey Wilson, how well do you think your little slut can take two cocks?“ You go completely still at that. Your heart is racing. Your blood is pounding in your ears. Your mouth waters at the thought. God, you wanted this. You needed this. 

A hand wraps tightly around your neck. He pulls you up against him. His hand shifts in front of you squeezing until you could feel the rings on his fingers bite into the flesh of your neck. You hear a body shift and the slight creak of the floor due to a weight pressing down. You swallow in anticipation as Slade sits in front of you, hands undoing the belt on your wrist with remarkable efficiency. 

"Let’s find out,” Slade says as he pulls the blindfold off. You blink, eyes adjusting to the low light of the room. Slade takes the moment of confusion to grab your face roughly with his large hand. Slade presses his lips against yours, nipping and licking at your lips. You run your hands over his muscular chest. Teeth graze against your oversensitive skin. 

You scream as Slade sinks his cock into your folds and Roman sinks his into your ass. Slade thrusts his tongue into your mouth. He tastes strongly of whiskey. Your tongues dance as they begin to rock their cocks into you, hitting all the right places. 

You both pull up for air. You lean back against Roman’s and rest your head against his shoulder, panting softly against his neck. Roman grabs your wrist, kissing it before biting it leaving an angry red mark. Slade does the same with your other wrist albeit more gently. 

Roman winds both your arms around him. He pulls you into a rough kiss while Slade kisses down your neck, nipping and lapping at your flesh. You don’t even have to look to know he’s leaving marks. You can tell from the possessive way he’s holding your hips. Roman’s gloved hands knead your breast roughly making you whimper into the kiss. 

They switch places. Roman’s hands grip your hips with bruising intensity while one of Slade’s hands kneads at your breast and pinches your nipple. Slade’s mouth latches on to your other nipple. The man knew how to use his mouth just as much as he knew how to use yours.

They hold your hips still, putting you at the mercy of their animalistic pace. They jackhammer into you with wild abandon seemingly ignoring your cries. But you know they’re drinking up every little noise you make. 

"Your tight little holes are taking our cocks so well, Kitten,“ Slade whispers against your skin. “I think you deserve a bit of a reward, “ He says pressing his thumb against your clit. With a whimper, you come. Your walls tighten around them and they follow soon after. Roman fills your ass with his seed and Slade pulls out letting ropes of cum splash against your chest. 

You let your eyes slide close as they pull out of you. Your breathing is heavy even as it steadies to a less erratic rhythm. Roman pulls away from you and your body rests against Slade. 

For a moment, everything is quiet. You revel in the strange even rhythm of life thrumming through your veins. A hand forces you to lay down flat on your back. You open your eyes, watching Slade unbutton his shirt. You swallow, eyes tracing the movement. 

“You didn’t think we were done, did you?” Roman asks condescendingly as he sits back comfortably in a lounge chair with a glass of scotch in hand. “We’re only just getting started, Sweetheart.” 

Slade sinks into you and you cry out. 

You’re in a haze. The heat from the sex pollen waning giving way to exhaustion as Slades rips another orgasm from you. Slade pulls out, pumping his cock until thick ropes of cum cover your stomach and chest. Roman pulls his cock out of your throat before tucking himself back into his pants. 

“If you want a better gig, sweetheart, I’ve got a place where your slutty little ass could make a killing,” he says, tossing you a business card as he walks away. 

As soon as Roman is out of sight, Slade’s disposition shifts into something softer. He pulls you close, making you lay against his chest. He plants tender kisses all over your face before moving down towards your jaw then your chest. “You ok, Kitten?” You mumble your answer into his chest. A chuckle rumbles through his chest. You glare at him, pouting against his chest. 

“You think that was enough time for your partner to get all the information he needed?”

“I hope so,” you say, shrugging. "Did this idea of yours have to involve me getting fucked?”

Slade gives you a shit-eating grin. You snarl and swat at his chest. “You shit bag.”

"Dunno, kitten, you looked like you were enjoying yourself.“

"It might have been the pollen,” you snip, “what the hell, Wilson?" 

"To be fair, I wasn’t told. Although… I will have to ask him where he got those.”

"What? You gonna use it on yourself?“

"Darling, we both know you wouldn’t survive if I did.”

"Watch me.“

Slade takes out a bottle and shakes it. "Let’s find out shall we.” Your eyes widen as he pops one of the pills into his mouth. He tilts your chin, rubbing circles against it with his thumb. 

“Open up, Kitten.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading  
> Tags will be added later


End file.
